Running the Bases
by WallyIsAwsome26
Summary: First base/Usualy just kissing. Seacond base/kissing with hand action  grouping, massageing, ect..  Third bases/Things like oral sex or hand jobs. Home run/What do you think a home run means? Hmm...? Four chapters total. Abe x Mihashi.
1. Chapter 1

First Base

School was over and done with for the day and Abe was walking to afternoon practice, thinking about what strange new practice rituals the couches would make them today.

"A-Abe?"

Abe turned around to see none other than his low self-esteemed pitcher, Mihashi. "Yeah, What is it Mihashi?"The calm, cool, and collected catcher asked in response.

"U-umm…Well…I-…uhg…" Mihashi stammered,"I-I… wanted to ask you…"

"If you have something to say, then say it!"

Mihashi stuttering and stammering is nothing new. Everyone was pretty used to it by now, including Abe. It's just that sometimes it really got on Abes nerves for a reason he had no idea of. '_He_ _should be able to ask me a simple question without stuttering so much by __**now**_.' Abe thought to himself with annoyance. Weather Mihashis' face was turning red with embarrassment or distress, Abe couldn't tell.

"I-I have a t-test tomorrow a-a-and I need help with math…..S-S-So…I was wondering if you would….help me ….study…?"

Abe let out a sigh,"Is that all? Look man, if you need anything, anything at all, just asks. Okay?"

Mihashi just gave a light nod in response with his cheeks still red.

"I'll come over tonight after practice and we'll study together. That okay?"

"Y-yeah…That's fine..."

Abe put a reassuring hand on the pitchers shoulder,"Now, let's get started with practice. We can't start slacking off when we have such a big game coming up." Mihashi gave Abe a smile and nodded,"R-right!" Then ran for the dugout to get ready for their normal warm up throws. '_He's like 5 year old…._' Abe thought,' _I wonder if he acts cute like that on purpose_.' Wait. Did he just call Mihashi cute?

During practice Abe found himself staring at the pitcher more than necessary. He watch very close when Mihashi pitched, but not really paying any attention to the pitches themselves. He was watching Mihashi. His stance. The windup. The pitch. He watched the same thing over and over again, like he couldn't get enough of it. He let his mind wonder, which is not something he let happen. Ever. For some reason today, he was out of it. He couldn't stay focused. Not as long as Mihashi was standing right in front of him. He tried his best not to show how off his game he was in front of the team. The catcher needs to stay focused so the rest of the team can stay focused. He knew that couch would defiantly notice, there was no hiding that from her. He didn't care as long as the rest of the team couldn't tell.

"All right guys!" The couches interrupted everyone, making them stop dead in their tracks. "Let's wrap it up and call it a day!" Team ran into the dugout, packed up their stuff, and headed for home. Mihashi waited for Abe buy the dugout exit. He had gotten his stuff ready and was about to leave, but the couch stopped him. He knew this would happen.

"Abe, is everything alright? You seemed really unfocused today…"

"Sorry couch, "Abe apologized. " It's nothing really. I've just been out of it all day…"

"Well, whatever the problem is, you should take care of it, and soon. We can't have you spacing out during a game."

He told the couch that he would take care of it and that it was nothing to be worried about. He walked home with Mihashi in silence. Buy the time they were in Mihashis room the pitcher still hadn't said a word. He just nodded and shook his head at Abes questions. He probably didn't know what to say and was internally freaking his self out about it. Which was fine with Abe, it gave him a little time to think. _Whatever the problem is you should fix it, and soon….. _What **was** his problem and how is he supposed to fix it? He kept thinking about how he was looking and Mihashi. No, not just looking, but **starring** at his pitcher. He's suppose to look at Mihashi and make sure he doesn't over excerpt himself , it's his job as a pitcher, but not like that….that was just a total creepy "Ima stalk you stare" he was giving Mihashi.

"U-umm…Abe?"

Abe was pulled out of his inner monologue when Mihashi finally spoke up. Abe turned to face his pitcher who currently stopped working through the problem set he had been told him it do, "Hmm?"

"A-are you f-f-feeling alright? It's just that you seemed kind of distracted … today… A-and if it's something I did…..I'm sorry!" Mihashis face was almost beet red.

'_Typical Mihashi… Something's wrong this me and he thinks it's his fault…._' Abe took a good long look at the blushing pitcher. He was starring down at the table with tears building up in his big hassle eyes. A light flush of pink appeared on Abes cheeks. His heart skipped a beat. That's when it hit him. _He liked Mihashi…._ Not the like as in teammates or friends, but the like as in the romantic sense. Wait, that can't be right. Can it? That has to be it; there's no other explanation for this feeling that's been building inside of him from the first day he meet the timid pitcher. Without thinking, Abe quickly cupped Mihashis chin and tilted his head so they were now making eye contact. Mihashi gave questioning look but didn't struggle. Abe gently pressed his lips to Mihashis, brushing their lips together. Mihashis face turned cherry red, his eyes went wide. He was freaking out at first, but then he slowly began to relax into the feel of Abes lips and started to return the kiss. The kiss only lasted for a minute or so before Abe pulled back, breaking the kiss. They looked at each other with blank expressions, but as what happened started to sink in, Mihashi started to spazz. He twitched, shook his head, and flailed his arms. He would have stuttered if could've formed a complete sentence.

"A-be!-…Wha?...Uhh-..Bu-! I-!"

Abe thought it best to stop him before he hurt himself,"I like you. That's what's been bothering me all day. I guess…..it didn't really sink in until just now. You didn't do anything wrong."

"A-Abe…" Mihashis face was still red," I-I-I'm…I m-mean, I r-r-really…"

"Just come out and say it." Abe was getting ready for the 'Sorry, but I don't feel the same' speech."I'm not gonna get mad or anything like that."

Mihashi took a deep breath a said as calmly as he could," I-I really like you too…."

That was the last thing that Abe expected to hear. "You….you do?"

Mihashi nodded,"F-f-f-for a r-really long time now…"

Abe gave Mihashi a caring, loving smile before kissing him once more. No more studying was done that night


	2. Chapter 2

Second Base

"We can have the study group at my place."

The whole team stopped and looked at Abe with wide eyes. The team was discussing when and where the next team study session should take place. Finals where coming up and some of the guys needed the extra help. Although, this being said, never before has Abe offered to be the host. It's always been at Mihashis house or sometimes Hanais and even sometimes at Tajimas house. This was a first for Abe and everyone was shocked by it.

"A-are you sure, Abe?" asked Hanai, "It's not a problem?"

"Nah. My parents are outta town, so we can use the living room."

"Your parents are cool with a bunch of teen-aged boys hangin' at their house with no one to watch them?" Tajima chimed in.

"Mom said it was fine when I asked her yesterday," The catcher answered with little to no emotion.

"Alright then! It's settled!" The spastic cleanup hitter announced, "Abes place after school today it is!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and left the locker room for their morning classes. Everyone but Mihashi that is. Mihashi was looking down at his feet with an all too familiar shade of red on his face. A-abes house? He'd never been to the catchers home before even though they'd been seeing each other for a little over two weeks now. He suddenly found himself feeling very nervous and uneasy. He had always thought that when and if he went to Abes house for the first time it would be just him. Not the entire team.

"Mihashi!" Abes voice rang through Mihashis ears.

"Y-Yes!" Mihashi jumped and looked up at Abe, after being startled.

"What's wrong? Why are you spacing out?" Abe put a hand to Mihashis forehead, "You're not getting sick are you?"

"N-no, I'm not s-sick. Really, I'm fine! Sorry I spaced…"

"Hmm…."Abe was a little suspicious of Mihashis answer, "As long as you're sure you're okay…."

Mihashi nodded.

"Alright then, let's get going before we're late to class," said Abe as he grabbed Mihashis had and practically drug him out of the locker room.

Classes that day went on same old, same old. The team all walked to Abes house together after school. Mihashi walked behind everyone at the end of the line buy himself. Abe noticed this about half way to their designation, stopped, waited for him to catch up, and then walked next to him the rest of the way there.

At the front of the group Hanai and Tajima were walking side by side.

"Hey," Tajima leaned over to Hanai,"Have you noticed that Abe and Mihashi have been acting even clingier than usual?"

"So you noticed too?"

"Yeah, what's up with them?"

"I think they're….you know…"

"They're …..?"

"You know…together."

There was a pause.

"What! Really!" Tajima yelled in Hanais ear causing him to flinch.

"Will you keep it down! They'll hear you!" Hanai half whisper- half yell.

Tajima slapped his hand over his mouth and then asked really quietly, "For how long?"

Hanai thought about it for a moment, "About a week…. I think…"

"Well….. I can't really say I'm all that surprised…" Tajima said as he put his hands behind his head and looked upward to the sky, "With how nervous Mihashi gets around Abe and how Abe's constantly taking care of him…"

"So, you screamed in my ear for no reason?" Hanai asked with an annoyed look on his face. Tajima only gave a really big grin in response and kept walking.

Once they all got to Abes house Hanai made sure to take charge and make sure everyone actually gets some studying done. They did soled studying for about an hour, and then they started working and talking at the same time. "Man, I'm starving!" Tajima blurted out. Which was soon followed but a scolding from Hanai, "Quit being so rude!"

"Come on man! You're sitting right next to me; you have to be hearing my stomach growl!"

"That's not the point!"

Abe stood up from his seat on the floor, "I'll go get some snacks from the kitchen."

"Sorry, Abe…" Hanai apologized on Tajimas' behalf.

"It's fine. We're all probably more than a little hungry anyway," Abe said as he started for the kitchen.

Mihashi quickly scrambled to get to his feet, "I-I-I'll come help you, Abe!" The young pitcher hurried after Abe into the kitchen.

Tajima grinned and snickered in victory.

"Are you really that happy to get food?" Hanai asked sarcastically.

"Nope! I'm just proud of myself for being a good friend!" The hyperactive cleanup hitter beamed.

Hanai just gave him a confused look,"…..What are you talking about?"

"_Hello~ _Ijust gave Abe and Mihashi a reason to be alone for little while! Duh! Geez Hanai, you're so dense…"

"I don't think you should but into their relationship, Mister Match Maker…"

"Come on! They were practically beggin' for me to help them sneak away!"

"Mihashi, will you get some glasses out of the cabinet?" Abe asked as he dug through his refrigerator.

"R-right!" Mihashi opened the first cabinet he saw….. Which did not have glasses, but plats? "U-umm…"

Abe turned and noticed his boyfriends' distress,"Oh sorry, they're in the cupboard above the rice cooker."

Mihashi looked around franticly for the rice cooker. Once he successfully located it he opened the cupboard and started taking glasses out of it. He fumbled with a few of them due to his shaky hands. Why was he so nervous? Was it because he was alone with Abe? But he's been alone with Abe before, yeah he got nervous, but never this bad. He was actually starting to be more relaxed around Abe. That is until tonight. _'I can't let Abe know how nervous I am,' _Mihashi decided, _'He'll just worry…' _

Abe watched as Mihashi got the glasses out with shaking hands. '_Why is he freaking out so much? He hasn't acted __**this**__ jittery sense the night we got together… He's probably just over thinking stuff again. I still don't understand how someone can be that cute when they're freaking out. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he's doing it on propose.' _ Abe ever so quietly walked over to where Mihashi was standing, not that he was **trying **to sneak up on him or anything. He stood right behind him, not even 5 inches away. Mihashi was still oblivious of his boyfriends' movement across the kitchen. Abe slowly leaned forward and blew lightly on Mihashis right ear.

Mihashi just might've had the biggest spazz attack of his life at that moment. He jumped, and flinched, and squeaked, and as usual; couldn't speak. He quickly turned around with a crimson blush on his face and one hand on his ear. The other hand was clutched onto the edge of the counter top that he was also leaning back against, keeping him from falling to the ground because of his shaking knees. "A-A-Ab-be!"

"Why are you so jumpy today?"

"A—a-ab-b-be-! I-I-I-I-U-umm…..Uhh….!" Mihashi was trying to form a sentence to no avail and was even starting to get a little watery eyed from the scare Abe had given him just seconds before. Without warning, Abe leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mihashis', making the pitcher give up on his attempts to talk. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Abe broke it and pulled back. Mihashi just stared back at his catcher with surprised and questioning look on his face.

"Have you calmed down some now?" was the only thing said catcher asked. Slightly confused, Mihashi gave a nod it response, realizing that he was calmer now than he was a minute ago.

"Good. Now, tell me why you're acting more nervous and jumpy than usual."

"Ahh….W-well…umm…I ….don't…...A-abe...s…house …." Mumbled Mihashi as he twirled his thumbs in nervousness.

Despite Mihashis mumbling, Abe got what he was trying to say, "You don't know for sure….But you think it's because you're in my house?"

Mihashi looked at his feet and gave a nod without making eye contact.

Abe gave an internal sigh,"Looks like I'll have to invite you over more often then."

Mihashis eyes shot up from the ground to Abe,"R-really? Y-y-you wants me to come over more?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"O-oh…Well..I-I-It's ….just…..Y-you…invited everyone else….before you ever invited just….me…"

Abe mentally slaped himself,_ '...Of course he'd think that… Why does he have to over think everything!'_

"A-abe..?"

"I'm sorry… I don't normally invite people over when my mom's here, which it most of the time, she gets really annoying when I have gests over…. If you can deal with that, then you can come over whenever you wa-" Abe was interrupted by hug that came out of nowhere from his small watery eyed pitcher. "Mi-mihashi?"

"I'm so happy!" Mihashi lifted his face from Abes' chest, "I-I thought that maybe you didn't want me to come over here at all!"

Abe gave smiled and leaned down to give Mihashi kiss once again. Mihashi closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Abes neck, and deepened the kiss. "Hnn…" Mihashi let out a soft sound as Abe lifted him up and set him on the kitchen counter. Mihashi broke the kiss when air became more important than the kiss itself. Then before Mihashi could say anything, Abe started to kiss the line of his jaw then moved down to his neck. Mihashi let out a small gasp, "A-Abe…!"

"Shhh…" Abe whispered, "We don't want the others to hear…" Mihashis face turned an even darker shade than it already was at hearing Abes voice low and seductive. He'd never heard Abe talk like _**that**_ before. None the less, Mihashi did as Abe told him and suppressed another gasp as Abes hands started to roam under his shirt.

"Mihashi…." Abe whispered softly before kissing him once more. As they kissed, Abes hands where caressing and stroking Mihashis stomach and around to his back. The longer the kissed the farther his hand moved up. Just as a curtain timid pitchers shirt was about to come off, a voice from out of nowhere interrupted them.

"Man! What's taking so long with the fo-…..ood, guy?" The battery looked over to the other side of the kitchen and there stood none other than Tajima. He had a blank look on his face that wasn't supersized, but…happy. "Sorry bout' that guys!" He flashed them a grin, "I'm just gonna walk back to the living room and pretend I didn't see anything." As he turned to leave he gave them a smile and a wink, "Now don't take too long, everyone's really hungry out here!" And with that he left. Both Abes' and Mihashis' faces where both the same shade of crimson red.

Tajima took his seat next to Hanai and smirked victoriously, "And you said my plan wouldn't work."

Hanai looked up from his text book, "Huh? What where they doing?"

"They were just rounding second base when I walked in."

**I would like to thank everyone that faved and reviewed! ^_^ **

**It means a lot to me! Also, I need to ask, is my Abe seem out of character to you guys?**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Base

For the first time in his life, Abe didn't have a clue of what to do.

Abe was lying on his bed in his room starring up at the ceiling. It had been a week sense the 'kitchen incident', as it had come to be known in Abes mind. He didn't know what had gotten into him that night. He and Mihashi had never done anything like that before. It's not like he planned it or anything, it just kind of….happened. Every time he remembered back to what he did and what he said he couldn't stop the light shade of pink of embarrassment from appearing on his cheeks. He knew that he shouldn't have let things go that far… especially with his house full of their teammates. That's what really freaked him out. He knew he should've stopped before Tajima walked in, but he just…._**couldn't**_. And who knows how far they **would have** gone if the small cleanup hitter **hadn't **walked in. That's what was eating at him. He didn't have any control over his actions, which had never happened to him before. He was Takaya Abe. Calm, rational, think-things threw Takaya Abe. '_Mihashi just looked so…so…'_ He cursed himself in frustration. He and Mihashi hadn't really talked about what happened. They went to school and practice like always, they acted like they normally did, but neither of them brought it up. This worried the catcher. Was Mihashi mad at him? Was he too embarrassed to talk about it? _'What's wrong with me?'_Abe thought to himself, _'There's no way he's ready for….stuff like that.'_ Then again, Mihashi didn't say or do anything to stop him…. Ahg! What was he thinking! Mihashi probably couldn't say anything if wanted too. He can barely form a sentence under normal circumstances, let alone a hot and heavy make out session in his boyfriends' kitchen. They can't just avoid this forever. He needed to talk to Mihashi, and soon. He'd apologize for getting carried away and everything would be fine. He grabbed his cell phone off his desk and sent his pitcher a text.

_**Wanna come over tomorrow after practice? I need to talk to you.**_

Abe pressed send and got ready to go to sleep. As he was sliding under the covers his phone buzzed. He flipped it open and read the message.

**From: Miha 3**

**Sub: Tomorrow**

_**Yes, I need to talk to you too. See**_

_**you tomorrow. **_

Abe sighed in relief. Good, Mihashi wanted to talk too. So, it wasn't just him over reacting. Another Buzz from his phone. He looked at the new message.

**From: Miha 3**

**Sub: Goodnight**

_**Goodnight.**_

_**I love you**_

Abe blushed slightly at the last part of the text. He quickly typed back: _**Love you too**_, then rolled over and tried to go to sleep. He didn't think he'd be able to though, his heart was beating too fast.

Mihashi smiled and blushed at the text from his boyfriend. "_**Love you too"**_ it said. Hearing (or in this case, reading) that from Abe always made him fell like the luckiest guy in the world. He loved Abe more than anything, maybe even more than baseball.

He will admit though, he was really nervous about tomorrow. Mihashi knew that what Abe wanted to talk about was what happened during the teams last study group. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of it. His face turned the color of a cherry every time he so much as even thought about it. He didn't even know Abe was capable of whispering and making his voice _sound_ _like that_. He was completely taken off guard by the sudden intensity that came out of their kiss. Before Mihashi even realized what was happening Abes hands were already all over him. It was weird to him…. He himself was surprised at how much he didn't want Abe to stop, and how disappointed he was when Tajima walked in. He wanted to ask Abe about it sooner, but every time he thought about saying something to the catcher he got to embarrassed and chickened out. He was relieved when Abe sent him a text saying that he wanted to talk. Sometimes it was just easier to wait and let Abe bring the things up that he was too scared to do his self. He was actually curious as to what took the catcher so long **to** bring it up. A surge of worry went threw him. Did he do something wrong? Something he shouldn't have? Was Abe annoyed with him because of it? Question after question raced through his mind, worry after worry. _'What am I thinking?'_ the ace thought to himself, _'Abe would be mad about something like that…' _ That's when it hit him, _'Abe's just worried because he thinks I didn't want to… He probably feels like forced it on me…' _This wasn't entirely untrue. Mihashi was kind of surprised attacked….. But he could've said no if he really hadn't wanted too. Abe would've stopped if Mihashi had said something. He knew Abe wouldn't ever hurt him, he trusted Abe more than anyone. _'I need to tell him that. I love him and he loves me, Abe would never hurt me…. And I'd anything for him.' _

Morning classes at school wend on as usual. Mihashi was eating lunch with Tajima like he normally did. Tajima was a very talkative person, if you can imagine. He'd go on and about this or that and Mihashi would listen quietly and put his in-put in if needed.

"So, What do ya say?" The hyper cleanup hitter asked.

Crap he wasn't listening. "S-Sorry. What did you say?"

"Geez…" Tajima rolled his eyes, "I asked you if you wanted to come with me and Hanai to arcade after practice today? So, you in or what?"

"Sorry Tajima… But I'm going over to Abes today."

Tajima put on a big sly grin, "Oooohhh, I see…. What's the occasion? Is it your anniversary or something?"

Mihashi blushed, "N-No…. We're just …uhhh… Going to study."

"Uh-huh…." Tajima still had that grin on his face, "Studying." He held up his hands and made air-quotes for the word 'studying'. "You know you can't lie to me Mihashi."

"Abe!"

Abe was jerked out of his deep train of thought buy Hanai yelling his name. "Huh? Sorry, What'd you say Hanai?"

Hanai sighed, "I was asking you what you thought of the batting line up for the next game."

"Oh… What was it again?"

"What's up with you today? You never space out."

"It's nothing to get concerned about." Abe tried to sound as apathetic as he could.

"Is it about Mihashi?" The team captain asked point blank.

'_Damn it.' _ "Wouldn't you like to know."

"That means yes." Hanai smirked.

Abes cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Shut up, Hanai!"

Hanai and Tajima where the only ones on the team (that Abe and Mihashi knew of) that knew about their relationship. So, they were the only people they could really talk to freely about it. "Is everything okay with you two?" asked Hanai. Abe was a little taken aback by the sudden question.

"Why do you ask?"

"You guys have been acting a little… off lately."

Abe put his palm of his forehead and leaned of the desk and sighed in defeat. How could he have noticed? Is there no hiding anything from the captain? "….I can't believe you noticed…"

"So there IS something wrong."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Mihashi's coming over today so we can talk about it."

"Hmm…I see. Well, I hope you use something more comfortable than your kitchen counter this time."

"Hanai…" Abe glared, "Shut the hell up."

Practice ended earlier than usual, around 6:30. Mihashi and Tajima were waiting outside of the locker room, Tajima was waiting for Hanai, and Mihashi for Abe. Tajima kept going on and on about Mihashi going to Abes house to "study". He was just joking around and giving him a hard time, Tajima always did act like he was Mihashis brother rather than a teammate. Mihashis face was almost beet red when the captain and the catcher walked out. "Tajima, quit picking on Mihashi," Hanai scolded.

"Aww… But it's so much fun.~" The third baseman wined jokingly. Hanai gave him and annoyed glare. "Okay, fine." Tajima sighed in defeat. Then he grabbed Hanais arm, pulling him away, "We have to get the arcade anyway!"

"What? I never said I wanted to go the arcade!"

And with that, they were both gone, leaving Mihashi and Abe alone in their dust with very confused looks.

"We should get going too," Abe spoke up.

"R-right…"

When they had arrived at Abe house nobody was home. Abe walked into his the kitchen with Mihashi close behind him.

"Where is everyone..?" Mihashi asked as Abe was taking a note off the fridge.

Abe quickly read the note and sighed, "My brother was supposed to go play at an away with his team, but he didn't make it to the bus on time and mom and dad had to take him…. They're not gonna be back for awhile." Abe then crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trash. "Poor kid's probably getting chewed out by Dad the whole way there."

"O-oh… Well, I-I-I'm sure he'll be fine…. A-and at least he'll get to play," Mihashi said shyly.

'_Why is he being so timid all of the sudden?' _Abe asked himself. Mihashi wasn't acting like this earlier…. Then it dawned on him, _'Duh! It's because we're in the kitchen!' _

"Let's head up stairs," Abe said as he started walking through the kitchen doorway. Mihashi nodded and followed his boy friend to his bedroom. The young pitchers heart seemed to pound harder and harder. He had never been in Abes room before and although he wasn't completely sure why, it made him really nervous. Abe had been in Mihashis room lots of times, but this was different for some reason.

"You know you can sit down, right?"

The sound of Abes voice made him jump. He was so busy worrying about his nervousness that he didn't realize he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, and that Abe had already sitting down on his bed. Mihashi let out a small nervous laugh, "R-right…." With a light blush he sat down next to his boyfriend on the opposite side of the bed. They in silence for a few minutes until Mihashi decided to speak up. "U-um…Abe, about what happ-"

"I'm sorry." Mihashi was interrupted by Abes sudden apology.

"S-sorry?" Mihashi stumbled.

"Yeah…" Abe turned and look directly into Mihashis eyes, "I know what you were going to say, and I know I got way too carried away. I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into doing anything you don't want to. I promise, I won't do anything like that again unless you say it's okay. Do you…. Forgive me?"

There was another silence as Abe waited for Mihashis reply. Mihashi was looking down ward at his fingers he was currently twirling nervously. He was still blushing, and with each passing second it got darker. "I…" Mihashi gulped,"I… never f-felt like you were….. p-p-pressuring me….I lik...ed…." as Mihashi spoke, his voice became quieter and started to sound more like mumbling than actual words.

Abe tried to hear the last thing he said but couldn't quite catch it,"Mihashi, I can't understand you when you mumble like that. What was the last thing you said?"

Blushing a near neon pink color Mihashi repeated, "I….l-liked it…a-a-a-and I didn't want to…to...stop…" The young pitcher lifted his head so they could see each other eye to eye. Abe looked at his pitcher with disbelief, "Do …do you really mean that? You're not just saying that to make me happy, are you?"

Mihashi shook his head and looked down once more, "It's true that I would do anything to make Abe happy,…. But it would ….make me …..h-happy too…."

"Mihashi, I-"

"S-so, I'm telling you…" it was Mihashis turn to interrupt Abe this time. Lifting his head up again, making direct eye contact with his catcher, "That it's okay…"

This was the last thing that Abe had expected. _'Damn it', _he cursed to himself_, 'There he goes again…. Looking so damn cute like that…' _ With one quick, sudden movement Abe lead forward and smashed his lips together with Miashis, getting a surprised "Hmph!" from his small blonde teammate. That shock only lasted a few short seconds. Mihashi wrapped his arms around Abe neck, allowing them to deepen their kiss as Abe pushed Mihashi on his back, positioning himself on top of him. They stayed like that and kissed for a couple of short minutes. Abe gently bit Mihashis bottom lip causing a light gasp to escape the pitchers mouth. Taking advantage of his boyfriends' now open mouth, Abe slipped his tongue into the newly found entrance. As Abe explored the recesses of his pitchers mouth Mihashi gripped a hand full of hair on the back of the catchers head and pulled him even closer, as if he couldn't enough. It was Abe that pulled back first, much to Mihashis disapproval. The disapproval was short lived however, it disappeared as Abe started kissing down Mihashis jaw line and his neck. Mihashi moaned as Abe gently nibbled on his collar bone, leaving a few small burses in the process. "Ah… Abe…" Mihashi was breathing heavily as he grabbed the bottom of his boyfriends' shirt and started to lift it up. This surprised Abe, he never expected Mihashi to take so much…..initiative. None the less, Abe complied and helped Mihashi get his shirt off. Now there was a problem. Abes shirt was off and Mihashis wasn't. He'll have to fix that. In a swift movement Abe striped the blonde pitcher of his shirt, exposing his bare chest. Giving him full access.

Mihashi let out soft quiet moans and whimpers as Abe kissed him once again and let his hands roam the Aces body. Abe slowly move his hands lower to the buttons on Mihashis pants. Mihashi trembled as Abe unbuttoned them and slid his hand inside. Mihashi clutched Abes shoulders tight and buried his face in his chest an Abe began to stroke him. "Ah-Ahh!" He let out a loud moan as his eyes started to water. "Ta-Takaya…!"

"Ren…." Abe whispered as he picked up his pace, stroking harder and faster as he kisses his neck. It was almost over, they both knew that Mihashi wasn't going to last much longer.

"T-Takaya….I-I'm going t-to…!" But it was too late, before Mihashi could finish he'd already made a warm mess in Abes hand.

They both lay on Abes bed panting while Mihashi was cuddled into Abes chest. "I love you, Takaya…." And with that Mihashi drifted off into sleep. Abe kissed the cute blonde pitcher on the forehead, "I love you too, Ren…"

**This is now officially rated M. I'm sorry if any of you have blocks on your computer.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**I had issues with this chapter…. I hope it came out okay…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Run**

**Part 1**

"Ren, did you weigh yourself this morning?"

Mihashi looked up from his sports bag, which his was busy trying to fit all of his stuff into. He smiled at his boyfriend, "Yep! I gained two pounds!"

His smiled was returned with a calmer, less excited, but still caring one by his catcher/boyfriend, "Good. We need to keep you in tip-top shape for the tournament that's coming up. Can't have our ace passing out in the middle of a game, now can we?" Abe put is attention back to putting up his catchers gear. Abe seemed to be more cheery than usual, which as a little odd, but Mihashi wasn't going to complain. "U-umm… Takaya," Mihashi nervously kicked some dirt on the ground, "Thanks for always taking care of me…" He could feel his cheeks getting warm. Abe gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, making the blush already on his face slightly darker than it already was, "Don't mention it. Let's get going, we're gonna be late for class."

"R-right!"

The battery then left the practice field walking side by side to their first class of the school day. It had been a year since their team of freshmen had come together and they were now in their second year of high school. New freshmen had joined the team but all the original team members where still there. Sadly Mihashi and Abe still weren't in the same class. Tajima was the only one of his teammates that was in the same class as Mihashi. Which was just fine with Mihashi, Tajima had always been the easiest person for him to talk to on the team. After morning classes the pitcher and cleanup batter ate lunch together just like they always had. Some things never change.

"So…. How are things between you and Abe, hmmm?" Tajima always asked him stuff like that and he always had this smirk on his face, like he was going to hear juicy details or something. No matter how many times he asked it always made Mihashi blush.

"F-fine. Everything's great!" Mihashi smiled.

Tajima gave that signature grin of him his once again, "That's awesome. I'm really happy for you, Mihashi. It's not very often that a person finds their true love in their first love. I'm jelious…"

This statement startled Mihashi, "Jelious?"

"Believe it or not, I've had many loves…. But none of them ever seemed to last that's long…"

"But… What about Hanai? You guys have been together for a pretty long time…. R-right?"

"Hanai doesn't count."

"H-huh! Why?"

"Hanai….. isn't a '_love_'…. he's a _soulmate_."

Mihashi wasn't sure what to say. It's not very often you hear Tajima sound so sencier and serious about, well, anything. However the sinsarity seemed to leave as quickly as it came.

"So….. I'm curious. How far have you and Abe actually gotten?"

"H-h-huuhh!" Mihashis face was lit up like fire engine. "I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't know w-what you mean…."

"Come on, Mihashi! You can tell mmmeeee!~ Just say a base, pppllleasseeee?"

Mihashi shifted and looked franticly around the room for several minutes before looking down and mumbling, "3rd…a-and a half? ... I think…"

"And a half? How do get to a half with something like that?"

"W-well….we almost did…..b-but I umm…."

"You freaked out at the last minute, huh?"

Mihashi looked down at his desk in embaressment. The cleanup hitter put a reassuring hand on his ace friends shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it. It's normal to freak out about something like that. Heck, it would be weird if you DIDN'T freak out."

"I just don't want to disappoint Abe…."

"Oh, PUH-LEASE!… You have him wrapped around your little finger," Tajima said as his held up his pinky, "He'd jump off a cliff if you asked him to. Trust me, you could never disappoint him."

Mihashi smiled.

Tajima always knew just what to say to give him that little confidence booster that he needs.

School was over and Tajima and Mihashi were the last ones in the classroom, there was no rush since there was no afternoon practice today.

"Mihashi!

Both Mihashi and Tajima both wiped their heads twards the class room doorway, where no one other than their dark haired catcher stood. Tajima gave Mihashi a light punch on the shoulder, "Go get 'em, tiger." With a nod and a blush Mihashi stood up and left the room with Abe hand in hand. As they were leaving the school grounds Abe turned to his boyfriend, "There's no practice today, what do you wanna do?" he asked, "We could go get something to eat or see a movie…" His words trailed off as the small blonde pitcher leaned onto his shoulder and untwined their fingers so he could wrap both hands around Abes' arm. "Ren….?"

"We could go back to my house….." Mihashi said quietly, almost whispering.

"Are you sure?"

Mihashi nodded, "Mom's gonna be home later than usual…."

Abe was a little confused by how….how….UN-Mihashi like his boyfriend was acting. It was almost unheard of for him to take inishiative like this, not that it's anything to complain about, Abe just wasn't sure how to react to it.

"T-takaya?" Abe was brought back to earth by a stuttering voice. He looked down at the pitcher who was now looking up at him instead of at the sidewalk like he was a minute ago.

"We don't have to go to my place…. We can go somewhere else if you want to…"

Great. The last thing he needed to do was make his beloved ace feel insecure. Cursing himself on the inside, he gave Mihashi a loving and reassuring smile, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine going anywhere as long as it's with you."

With a blush on his face Mihashi gave Abe a big smile, "Let's go then!" He then proceeded to drag Abe the rest of the way there.

**I AM SO SORRY. I know, I know this took forever! I've been really busy lately… School's been kicking my ass…. I haven't really had time to write. This was all I could manage. But par 2 will be posted as SOON AS POSSIBLE. I hope you enjoy part 1! **


End file.
